1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a permanent-magnet-type electric rotating machine, and more particularly concerns an air compressor and a high-speed generator such as a microturbine generator using the permanent-magnet-type electric rotating machine.
2. Description of the Related Art
Since a permanent-magnet-type synchronous motor has high efficiency, the permanent-magnet-type synchronous motor is frequently used as an industrial driving source. When the revolutions of the motor are low, the motor is used in a manner such that permanent magnets are attached to a shaft; on the contrary, when the revolutions of the motor are high, there is a risk such that the permanent magnets scatter.
In the high-speed permanent-magnet-type synchronous motor, in order to solve the above problems, a method of providing a carbon fiber or a titanium ring at the periphery of the permanent magnet is disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 10-243586.
In the above-described related art, although the scattering of the permanent magnets can be prevented, a problem such that since the permanent-magnet-type synchronous motor is driven by an inverter, the temperature of a winding rises due to pulsating flux by a higher harmonic current and a problem regarding the vibration in a rotor are not considered.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a permanent-magnet-type electric rotating machine in which even when driven by the inverter that operates with a fundamental frequency of several hundreds Hz or more, no problem occurs regarding the rise in temperature of the winding and the vibration of the rotor, so that a stable high-speed revolution can be obtained, and to provide an air compressor and a high-speed generator using the same.
It is a feature of the present invention to provide a ultra-permanent-magnet-type electric rotating machine including a stator in which a winding of an armature is wound in each of a plurality of slots of a stator core, and a rotor having permanent magnets respectively inserted into permanent-magnet-inserting holes in a magnetic steel sheet ring provided at the periphery of a conductive and magnetic shaft, wherein the thickness of the stator core is 0.1 to 0.2 mm, and the magnetic steel sheet ring is made of a high-tensile-strength magnetic steel sheet had tensile strength of 80 kg/mm2 or more.
Another aspect of the present invention is that the permanent-magnet-type electric rotating machine is applied to an air compressor.
Another aspect of the present invention is that the permanent-magnet-type electric rotating machine is applied to a high-speed generator.
Another feature of the present invention is that, in the permanent-magnet-type electric rotating machine, a rotor of the air compressor is movably supported by magnetic bearings, and a magnetic steel sheet for the magnetic bearing on the rotor side and a magnetic steel sheet for the stator core are the same.
Another feature of the present invention is that, in the ultra-permanent-magnet-type electric rotating machine including the stator in which the a winding of an armature is wound in each of the plurality of slots of the stator core, and the rotor having permanent magnets respectively inserted into the permanent-magnet-inserting holes in the electromagnet-steel-sheet ring provided at the periphery of the conductive and magnetic shaft, wherein the magnetic steel sheet ring is made of a high-tensile-strength magnetic steel sheet had tensile strength of 80 kg/mm2 or more, and the number of the permanent-magnet-inserting holes are 12 to 16 for each pole.
Another feature of the present invention is that, in the permanent-magnet-type electric rotating machine, slits are interposed between the 12 to 16 permanent-magnet-inserting holes provided for each pole.
Another feature of the present invention is that, in the permanent-magnet-type electric rotating machine, the slit has an R-shape.
Another feature of the present invention is that in the permanent-magnet-type electric rotating machine including the stator in which the a winding of an armature is wound in each of the plurality of slots of the stator core, and the rotor having permanent magnets respectively inserted into the permanent-magnet-inserting holes in a magnetic steel sheet ring provided at the periphery of the conductive and magnetic shaft, wherein the thickness of the stator core is 0.1 to 0.2 mm, the magnetic steel sheet ring is made of the high-tensile-strength magnetic steel sheet had tensile strength of 80 kg/mm2 or more, and the number of the permanent-magnet-inserting holes are 12 to 16 for each pole.
Another feature of the present invention is that, in the permanent-magnet-type electric rotating machine, slits are interposed between the 12 to 16 permanent-magnet-inserting holes for each pole.
Another feature of the present invention is that, in the permanent-magnet-type electric rotating machine, the slit has an R-shape.
Another feature of the present invention is that, in the permanent-magnet-type electric rotating machine, the rotor of the air compressor is movably supported by the magnetic bearings, and the magnetic steel sheet for the magnetic bearing on the rotor side and the magnetic steel sheet for the stator core are the same.
Another feature of the present invention is that, in the permanent-magnet-type electric rotating machine, a gap is provided between the permanent-magnet-inserting hole and the permanent magnet, into which a filler is filled.
Another feature of the present invention is that, in the permanent-magnet-type electric rotating machine, the permanent-magnet-inserting holes are arranged in the vicinity of the center of the inner and outer peripheries of the magnetic steel sheet ring.
Another feature of the present invention is that, in the permanent-magnet-type electric rotating machine, the gap length as the difference between the inner diameter of the stator core and the outer diameter of the magnetic steel sheet ring is 2 to 3 mm.
Another feature of the present invention is that, in the permanent-magnet-type electric rotating machine, the inner and outer periphery surfaces of the permanent magnet have curvature.
Another feature of the present invention is that, in the permanent-magnet-type electric rotating machine, the inner and outer periphery surfaces of the permanent magnet are planar.
Another feature of the present invention is that, in the permanent-magnet-type electric rotating machine, the width in a radial direction of the permanent-magnet-inserting hole and that of the permanent magnet differ.
The present invention is not limited to the above but includes the combination of the above features.